1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a plasma processing apparatus such as an etching device, it is important to control the temperature of a substrate in order to obtain good plasma properties such as a good etching rate. Therefore, the inside of a mounting stage mounting the substrate is divided into multiple zones, in which heaters are respectively built in, and the heaters are controlled for each zone to control a temperature distribution on the surface of the mounting stage (for example, Patent Document 1).
The heat-transfer gas diffusion areas are respectively provided in a central portion and a peripheral edge portion on the upper surface of the mounting stage, and the supply pressure of the heat-transfer gas to be supplied to each of the heat-transfer gas diffusion areas is individually adjusted so that the heat-transfer amount from the mounting stage to the substrate on the surface of the mounting stage is controlled.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-5128